


constellations in your eyes

by solarsenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: “My soulmate can’t be a gemini,” Tooru hisses so loudly one day that several birds around him scatter in alarm. Koushi frowns at him and goes back to the sign compatibility page that he was looking at. They’ve been like this for the past week since all of their soulmate marks appeared on the inside of their wrists. “What am I supposed to do with agemini?”





	constellations in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have been sitting on this fic for MONTHS but it's finally seeing the light of day because i realized that it is cute and i love it. 
> 
> let me know if you'd like to see the daisuga spinoff!! i am very willing to write it if i get enough feedback!

“My soulmate can’t be a _ gemini _ ,” Tooru hisses so loudly one day that several birds around him scatter in alarm. Koushi frowns at him and goes back to the sign compatibility page that he was looking at. They’ve been like this for the past week since all of their soulmate marks appeared on the inside of their wrists. “What am I supposed to do with a _ gemini _?”

Koushi narrows his eyes and pinches the constellation on Tooru’s inner wrist. he relishes in the loud squawk that leaves Tooru and taps firmly on his phone. “_ I’m _ a gemini, you bitch. We aren’t that bad!”

Tooru pouts over at Koushi as he rubs his wrist. Koushi is a prime example of an evil gemini and _ exactly _ why Tooru was wary of the fact that his soulmate is also a gemini. They weren’t to be trusted! they just weren’t! “You’re _ mean _ , Kou-chan. _ Mean _. I feel bad for your soulmate!”

The gentle orange constellation inside Koushi’s left wrist is capricorn and Tooru wonders. He wonders about their compatibility.

But he also doesn’t want to ask. 

“I feel bad for yours, seeing as you keep railing on his sign like that with your disrespectful _ ass _,” Koushi sucks his teeth and keeps scrolling through the website. “It says here that you’re bad at communication and it might become a problem in your relationship in the future since geminis are ruled by communication~”

Tooru rolls his eyes and holds out his hand to look at the page. So _ what _ if Tooru was bad at communication? He’d evolve at some point, right? _ Especially _if it’s for his soulmate. 

“You’re thinking something stupid, don’t even try to deny it.” Koushi is so _ rude _ , Tooru has no idea how they’ve been friends for this long. “I think soulmates are supposed to challenge us and make us grow, so you definitely _ need _ someone to kick your ass into gear.”

Perhaps he _ does, _but that doesn't mean that Koushi has to be so cruel to him. “What about you? What’s the compatibility for gemini and capricorn?” He’s tired of being bullied! Koushi has to suffer, too!

Koushi shrugs, handing the phone over so Tooru can entertain himself with compatibility results. He knows well that it’s not only about sun signs, it is the person and the rest of the chart, but that doesn’t stop him from being wary of the general compatibility of his _ very _gemini self and his soulmates overall capricorn-ness. “It’s workable.”

_ Workable _ doesn’t sound very promising to Tooru, but that’s because he likes his relationships exciting. He likes challenges — like Jenga! and sudoku — and he expects his relationships to be different. So maybe Koushi is right, that a gemini night just be the perfect challenge for him. “What kind of workable?”

“Capricorns are steadfast and loyal, which is great.”

“It’s also boring,” Tooru pipes up, studying the website in front of him as if it has all of the answers in the world. It might, honestly, but it also brings up a great many questions.

Koushi has to agree. “It’s also boring,” he repeats, looking up at the clouds slowly moving above their heads. “I hope they like coffee.” 

Tooru snorts and lifts his eyes to look over at Koushi. “I’m sure they do. They wouldn’t be your soulmate if they didn’t like coffee.” A notification for Koushi to ‘take his ass to class’ interrupts Tooru’s reading for the day and he hands the phone back. “Are we ordering take out tonight? I don’t think my skin can handle any more that grease.”

Koushi shoves his phone into his pocket and grabs his back, standing up in thoughtful consideration. “Do you just wanna go out and grab some street meat?”

“And milk bread,” Tooru chirps, throwing his hands in the air in delight. A couple girls over to the left coo over him, but Koushi rolls his eyes. He knows exactly how gay Tooru is and he knows that the girls don’t stand a chance in hell. 

“Yeah, sure. I gotta go~ Meet you at the Starbucks on campus before we head out?”

“Yep!”

With Koushi gone, Tooru is left alone with his thoughts and the gemini constellation made up of beauty marks and freckles on his inner left wrist. There was a point where he hoped the gemini constellation meant Koushi because he _ knows _ Koushi. He _ loves _ and _ understands _ Koushi. He’s comfortable with him and he doesn’t exactly want to learn another person at this point in his life. 

His need for comfort outweighs his need to find this soulmate that his wrist is calling for. Sure, Tooru knows how to deal with geminis as an overall thought but the fact of the matter is that he knows how to deal with _ Koushi _ the gemini. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to learn his soulmate the same way. 

But whoever they are, they _ are _ Tooru’s soulmate, right? That has to mean something in the great scheme of the universe. Despite all that, Tooru worries. Tooru is good at worrying and better at hiding his worries. 

He’s talented like that. 

Tooru sighs so loudly that the birds roosting by him scatter into the air. Several of the girls who had been cooing over him when Koushi was around snap to attention and Tooru takes the opportunity to capitalize on the pity that some college girls carry in abundance for him. 

He manages to make them feel bad about his soulmate’s alignment and that odd outsider guilt that Tooru himself has never felt prompts them to buy him a couple packages of milk bread. Tooru knows that Koushi doesn’t approve, but that’s on _ Koushi _. If he had an adoring fan club, he’d understand why Tooru indulges his and graciously accepts every gift they ply him with. 

He’s wandering idly through campus and munching on one of his small loaves of milk bread when he notices the constellation on his wrist start to _ change _. 

Before, it had simply been made out of the natural discolorations on his skin — of which there were plenty, he spent much of his time as a child outside playing under the hot Miyagi sun — and he had grown a little used to it. Now, though, the freckles that made up every star turned bright white and the skin beneath them morphed into a mix of colors that first remind Tooru of a bruise before they lighten to a turquoise and violet swirling. 

It takes him several moments to realize what’s happening and when he does, he gapes down at his wrist in absolute shock. A small piece of milk bread falls out of his mouth and Tooru can’t even be assed to care because this means his _ soulmate _ is near. they’re about to meet!

Tooru does not look as glamorous as he would have wanted to for this pivotal moment in his life, but he’ll have to make due. 

He’s not sure how he’ll know who is soulmate is, which he supposes is a whole caveat about this mystery soulmate schtick that fate has decided on, but then he sees the flashing of a turquoise and pink nebula with white freckles in the shape of…

The cancer constellation. _ Oh _. 

He’s pretty. Tooru _ likes _ pretty. 

They stare at each other from two opposite sides of the quad and Tooru slowly lifts his left wrist to show it to the gemini stranger. It’s so terrible dramatic but Tooru genuinely wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He curls the fingers of his raised hand a few times in a gentle wave, trying to be unassuming for a grand total of five seconds before he moves the hand still holding his milk bread in a half hearted cup before cheering, “Yoo-hoo, soulmate~”

The speed with which the man’s expression changes is truly marveling and Tooru can’t help but giggle at the slightly sour downward tilt of his eyebrows as he storms across the quad. The closer he gets the more of his muscles he can see and suddenly, suddenly he no longer gives a single iota about ‘gemini-this’ and ‘cancer-that’. He only gives a fuck about the way those biceps strain against that heattech turtleneck and how _ attractive _his soulmate is. 

Lady destiny, Tooru decides suddenly, is the best match maker. 

“Yoo-hoo?” tan skin and muscles says after the distance is closed and Tooru can start finishing up his first milk bread loaf. “Who says _ yoo-hoo _ in this day in age?” He has a nice voice even if he _ is _ accusing Tooru of being antiquated. 

“I do, obviously,” Tooru sniffs back before he swallows down another bite of milk bread. This conversation reminds him a great deal of the one he first had with Koushi and he thinks that this muscular gemini may not be just as bad as he had thought.

Spiked hair is outdated, too, now that Tooru thinks about it, but he’s not _ rude _ like his soulmate is and he keeps his unasked for opinions to himself. 

For now, at least. When they’re more used to each other there won’t be a force in hell that can shut Tooru and his unwelcome opinions up. Either buy his silence or suffer and his silence is much too expensive to secure permanently. 

But his soulmate is speaking again so Tooru lifts his attention from his milk bread to smile sweetly. He’s good at charming people and his soulmate will be no great exception. “What’s your name?” he asks in what Tooru imagines to be the same slightly husky voice that all Fabio-esque characters in romance novels have. It really is a nice voice and a simple question. 

Tooru swallows before he answers. “Oikawa Tooru. what’s yours?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. So, Oikawa Tooru, it seems like we’re soulmates.” He doesn’t seem bothered which Tooru takes to mean he just hasn’t shown Iwa-chan, for that’s what he’s decided to call his soulmate, his most shining qualities. 

No matter! The world will be in order soon. 

“It seems like that’s the case,” Tooru says, smiling as he pops the final bite of milk bread into his mouth before tossing the wrapper in the trash. “Iwa-chan~”

Hajime seems perplexed, which is high on the list of favorite feeling to emote in strangers, and Tooru just beams at him. “_ Iwa-chan? _” He asks, brow wrinkling rather sweetly. “Why?”

“It’s cute!” Tooru announces before taking great pleasure in the way that a vessel seems to pop in Hajime’s forehead. _ Success _. “Iwa-chan, are you doing anything right now?”

Hajime seems to be considering running away from him, but he does settle. “No. Why?”

Tooru smiles brightly, holding his left hand out to Hajime’s right one. Their soulmate marks are complimentary, which doesn’t surprise Tooru in the least, but does please him. They’re meant to go well together, of course, but it’s nice to see a visual for that. “Let’s go to Bibble and Sip. It’ll be fun!” 

Hajime catches on to the bullshit quickly. “You want me to buy you bubble tea?” He’s not actually terribly put out about the idea, though, and Tooru counts that as a win. “Fine, but we’re gonna play twenty questions over tea. And I wanna try the black sesame puff.”

Tooru beams at him and latches onto Hajime’s arm. “Deal! Let’s go, let’s go~ Oh, but I still have dinner plans with my roommate so we’re going to have to have a proper dinner date tomorrow. ‘Kay?”

Hajime is going through a little bit of whiplash, but he lets Tooru take charge for now. He’s clearly more comfortable in that role — talking and charming and making people fall in love with him — and Hajime likes that. “Where do you want to go to dinner?”

Tooru hums thoughtfully, squeezing Hajime’s bicep and appreciating how strong he was before he speaks. “I want stew. A big chicken stew with lots of vegetables and chrysanthemums?”

“_Lots _of chrysanthemums?” Hajime asks, clearly a little disbelieving. Tooru wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue in disgust. “Ah, good. Moderate chrysanthemums?”

“Moderate chrysanthemums. Do you know a place?”

“I might. but Bibble and Sip first.”

Tooru gives a little cheer and Hajime finds himself becoming a little endeared to his soulmate. He’s definitely going to be a piece of work but Hajime isn’t off put by the idea. He kinda likes it, in fact. Tooru’s cute and a little childish, but there has to be something else hidden behind those big brown eyes. 

Then Tooru trips over a rock and Hajime decides that he’s also an idiot. Maybe there’s a secret hidden behind all that stupid and all that charm, but Hajime isn’t so sure anymore. 

★★★

Tooru gets a simple matcha jasmine milk tea and holds it in both hands while Hajime scoots some chairs around to make them space to sit down. He sips it slowly, watching Hajime move and admiring his _ everything _with the eye of a muscular man expert. Hajime is well built and stocky, and only an inch or so shorter than Tooru but the sheer width of his shoulders makes up for that.

He’s just...handsome. And a little grumpy? There’s a semi-permanent crease between his brows and it’s...cute. Hajime is cute. 

Not as cute as Tooru, of course, but that is a hard standard to meet. 

Tooru keeps slowly hunting down the boba at the bottom of his cup until Hajime waves him over sit down. He’s secured them a small corner of a table, but it’s against the wall and private enough for a pleasant game of twenty questions with one’s soulmate. He moves over obediently and sits down on one of the stools there, his hands still cupped around his bubble tea. 

He knows he’s being too quiet but he’s not sure how to start this whole fiasco of actually getting to know his soulmate. There’s so much to _ ask_. Like, what’s Hajime’s favorite color (Tooru’s is mint), what’s Hajime’s favorite snack (Tooru’s is, obviously, milk bread), does Hajime like _ volleyball _(Tooru does! He’s vice captain! Hajime should come to a match.) — there’s just too much to ask and such a limited amount of time to ask them! 

While Tooru is so far into his head that he’s forgotten his quest to slurp all of the tapioca out of his tea, Hajime cuts through it all with the world’s simplest question. 

“What’s your favorite color?” he says, twisting his straw in his tea. He keeps an ear towards the counter for their food, but he does want to know. It’s not nearly as crucial to him as it is Tooru but it’s good to know what colors he should look for presents in. 

“Mint,” Tooru answers as quick as a whip, a smile growing on his lips as he returns to his boba mission. “What yours?”

“Red. do those go together?” Hajime wonders aloud, bringing his own drink to his lips. He’s never really thought about color theory, but he supposes that it’s a good way to work your way about soulmate marks. 

Tooru bobs his head before perking up as Hajime’s name is called, smiling around his straw in delight. Some shades of mint and red were incredibly complimentary. Tooru likes that. “Food!” 

Hajime doesn’t mention that he’s _ fully _ aware of the bag of milk bread that’s now tucked into Tooru’s fashionable little backpack. He doesn’t mention how he immediately tried to figure out where the nearest place to get that same brand for his new soulmate. He thinks it’s too early. 

Is there such thing as too early with your soulmate? 

Hajime’s fairly sure that he’s got a scary expression on his face when he reaches the counter again and the girl behind it jumps a few inches before she hands him his tray with shaking hands. He offers her a soft apology before he brings it all back to Tooru and sets it down with another sigh. “Do you have a question for me?”

Tooru blinks up at him and slowly moves his straw from his mouth. “Wow, Iwa-chan, you look like someone insulted your mom!”

It’s such a _ ridiculous _little sentence but it’s enough to make Hajime laugh as he sits down and Hajime wonders about their future. If Tooru was going to be like this for his moods, he certainly wasn’t going to complain. “Do I?”

“You did~ Oh, do you like volleyball?” 

“Volleyball? I used to play in high school, but I gave it up in college. Do _ you _play?” Tooru boba his head with fervor that it makes Hajime a little dizzy but it’s cute. 

“I do~ I’m vice-captain and setter.” Surprisingly, he doesn’t bring up his status as the best setter in their college circuit. It would piss off Atsumu, but Atsumu isn’t here to be pissed off so there’s really no point. 

Hajime makes an impressed sound, eyeing his massive black sesame cream puff with something akin to fear and awe. Tooru pulls his phone out and opens the line camera app before holding his phone at the ready. 

“I’ll video it so you can have food porn,” he explains as he switches to the video part of the app and beams at Hajime. “Go!”

Hajime is surprisingly obedient, nodding to Tooru as he picks up the cream puff and slowly tears it in half. They both crow “woooow!” as it breaks and the black sesame cream stretches between the halves. Tooru gets it all on camera before he reaches forward to catch a bit of cream on his finger. He sticks it in his mouth and hums approvingly. 

“Good?” Hajime asks, already bringing one half to his mouth. 

“Good,” Tooru agrees. “Do you have another question, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime considers his options while he chews on the piece of creampuff in his mouth. “Your favorite snack is milk bread?” Me asks after he’s swallowed down his mouthful. 

Tooru nods, making a small grabby motion for a piece of the creampuff. It looks good and the cream tastes _ great _. He even stoops so low as to pout and offer Hajime the biggest puppy dog eyes that he can manage. It seems to work well enough, since Hajime hands it over fairly readily, but that could just be because he’s trying to be nice. Tooru doesn’t care since he gets the morsel either way. “It is~ What’s yours?”

“I don’t really think I have one,” he answers and rolls his eyes at the way Tooru gasps in shock. He’s learning very quickly that Tooru is one of the most dramatic people Hajime has ever met in his life. But he’s also figuring out that he doesn’t mind all that much. 

The next hour continues like that, with the two of them exchanging questions and learning different facts about each other. Tooru finds out that Hajime can pop his shoulder out of its socket, which he thinks is equal parts disgusting and fascinating. Hajime learns that Tooru injured his right knee his sophomore year of high school in a volleyball match and it’s never really recovered. 

( “Why do you still play,” he asks, perplexed. If his favorite sport injured him, he just would have moved on.

Tooru just looks at him, his hands closed around his bubble tea as if it has everything he’s ever needed in its hard plastic home. “Because I love it. I wouldn’t know what to do without it.” He says it with all of the conviction of a man preaching his religion. 

And Hajime can’t argue with that.)

Hajime hasn’t even noticed that time’s passing until Tooru looks at his Apple Watch — bougie, but Hajime gathered as much from the neat little backpack he wore — and gasps. “I have to meet Koushi for dinner! Gimme your number.”

Any other person would have asked but Hajime is learning very quickly that his soulmate isn’t any other person. He’s just Oikawa Tooru and Oikawa Tooru is a right handful. But Hajime likes it? Or he thinks he can grow to like it. 

It’s not like he has much choice in the matter, afterall. So he obediently hands over his number, watching Tooru type it into his equally bougie shiny gold iPhone. Hajime actually expected him to have a silver one, but Tooru acts like a little prince so he supposes the gold is fitting. Before Tooru can flit off to who knows where, he leans down and presses the barest of kisses against Hajime’s cheek. 

“Bye, Iwa-chan! I’ll text you,” he says like he hasn’t just rocked Hajime’s world a little bit and takes what remains of the bubble tea before he hurries to the train to head off to meet ‘Koushi’. Hajime brings his hand up to his cheek to touch the same spot that Tooru kissed and marvels a little at the slight tacky feeling. Tooru wears lip gloss. 

Hajime bets that’s expensive, too. He doesn’t mind expensive if it’s related to Tooru in anyway. He might pick up extra shifts at his job for some extra pocket change to buy his soulmate something nice if it isn’t too weird. 

Is anything truly weird with one’s soulmate? Hajime has never stopped to consider fact that dating a soulmate is different from just dating around with the hope that one day your constellation would match the stranger’s and the fates will declare you a perfect match. In fact, he’s never really stopped to consider the fact that his soulmate was out there somewhere, waiting for him. 

Despite his past dismissal of the subject, Hajime is actually really glad that he happened across Tooru. He seems like he’s an outrageous handful with the personality of a mad king. If it was anyone else, Hajime knows that he would absolutely _ hate _ both but with Tooru he finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much. Tooru is Tooru and while that may be a lot for some people, Hajime is willing to love all of it. 

He laughs to himself as he finishes the last dregs of his bubble tea. _ Love, _ Hajime isn’t quite sure that he’s in love just yet but he knows that he will be. 

Tooru is easy to love. 

★★★

Tooru thinks he might be in love already – which is ridiculous, considering that he _ just _ met Hajime less than an hour ago – but he’s sure that’s just the high resulting from meeting the man that he is destined to spend his whole entire _ life _ with. He’s giddy with the knowledge and even giddier with Hajime’s number on his phone. 

He’s not wholly sure that there’s an appropriate time to text your soulmate. It isn’t like normal dating where it is important that one play coy in order to appeal to a lasting interest because you _ know _ that no matter what the future may hold, it will hold your soulmate. They’re in it for the long haul and that’s just that. 

Tooru likes the security in that, but he’s not sure how to move on without the familiarity of playing games. Playing games and guarding one’s heart is comfortable for him. It’s safe and keeps him from getting hurt. 

Not that he thinks that Hajime will _ hurt _ him, he seems far too earnest for that, but because it’s instinct at this point to protect himself from the people who use him as a stepping stone on their way to finding their soulmate. When the marks begin to show up on wrists, people who don’t make the mark change no longer _ really _ matter. They’re a test or a quick fling and then a ‘lose my number, okay?’ and that _ hurts _. Tooru is tired of being hurt. 

So, for that reason, he is glad that he’s found Hajime. He’s glad that his pretty multicolor constellation will firmly take him off of the market and away from the rotating door of faceless fucks that has become soulmate hunting. 

Carefully, he brushes his fingers over the inside of his left wrist again and covers his mouth when he feels himself smiling a little too wide. He’s so..._ happy _. He’s well and truly happy and he finds it so odd that he’s never felt like this before. 

_ Oh _, he can’t fucking wait to tell Koushi!

He doesn’t have to wait long, because he is already running late and Koushi, ever the awful early friend, calls him to ask where he is.

“Koushi! You won’t _ believe _ what happened like...an hour and a half ago!” Tooru’s affecting the sweetest and most innocent tone he can manage given the circumstances, but even he hears the excitement in his voice. Oh, well! This is good news! He’s allowed to be excited!

Koushi is not amused. He’s never amused with Tooru’s jovial personality and, honestly? It makes him a terrible best friend. “Did you get into an accident and that’s why you’re late?” 

Tooru sucks his teeth a little, crossing the street quickly and looking up to see where he is. He’s not at all far from the on campus Starbucks and Koushi is really just being _ mean _ . “I met my _ soulmate _, Koushi!”

There is a surprised silence on the line and Tooru pulls his phone away from his face to check that the call is still connected. It is and he puts his phone back up to his ear right as Koushi starts to speak again. “Wait, really? You’re not lying to me right now, Tooru? If you’re lying right now, I’m going to sacrifice you to Cthulu.” 

Koushi has excellent taste in monsters. “I’m not lying! I really met him! His name is Iwaizumi Hajime and he’s…” Tooru finds himself sighing for dramatic effect and is honestly quite pleased. “He’s _ perfect _, Kou-chan!”

“Perfect is _ quite _ the hefty word, Oikes.” Koushi is speaking very slowly and Tooru gets the distinct feeling that his best friend is trying to spare his feelings. He appreciates the gesture, but now is not the time for it. “So, he’s definitely your soulmate? Markings changed and everything?” 

“You’ll see when I get there!” Tooru can see the Starbucks now and he looks down at the markings again, marveling at the way the colors mottle together and make the little white constellation pop against his skin. It’s definitive proof that he’s done it. He’s taken the first step towards the rest of his life and he’s _ stupid _ excited. 

“Tooru--” 

As unheeding of Koushi as ever, Tooru continues. “I’m literally on the corner, shut up!” He’s cheerful as he hangs up and jogs the rest of the way to the campus Starbucks. He opens the door with no theatrics but he does strike quite the pose when he spies Koushi and Koushi stares right back at him. “Ta-Da~”

Koushi is unimpressed, because he’s terribly mean, but there’s a small smile making its way onto his face. Tooru’s left arm is raised high in the air and he watches as Koushi’s eyes travel from his face to his wrist. He watches as Koushi’s eyes widen and he grins when Koushi gets up and quickly closes the distance between them. “You weren’t lying! Oh, those colors are so _ pretty _ ,” he marvels, holding Tooru’s wrist in hand. “Turquoise and purple. Suits you. So, _ perfect, _huh?”

“Perfect. He treated me to Bibble & Sip! My favorite!” Tooru has a great number of favorites and Koushi decides to just let have this one. “_ And _ we’re going out to dinner tomorrow~ So I’m really excited to get to know him better.” He smiles happily as Koushi strokes his finger over each star of the gemini constellation. 

“That’s super cute,” Koushi smiles and taps the center of Tooru’s wrist. He’s fond and he’s _ very _ happy for his roommate-turned best friend. “So. Food?” But..

Tooru bobs his head happily before he flicks his eyes down to the unchanged freckles of Koushi’s wrist. Koushi is melancholy, he’s not dumb enough to let it slip from his attention, but he’s not sure that Koushi wants him to say anything about it. “Street meat and feelings talk?” he suggests. It’s open-ended and delivered as sugar sweet as possible. 

Koushi can always tell when Tooru is using his mask to be non-threatening and today is one of the only times that he accepts it. “Street meat. We can have feelings talk when we get back to the apartment with sake.” 

Tooru grins and throws his arm around Koushi’s shoulder to pull him out of the Starbucks into the street so they can eat as their heart desires. Neither of them really like feelings talk – a caveat of both of them being a little emotionally stunted – but they agreed when they first move in together that if talking about feelings is strictly necessary, they will do it. It’s like pulling teeth sometimes, but they always get to where they need to be. 

As they walk through the city, Tooru retells the story of how he found his soulmate and Koushi is...jealous. 

He doesn’t like admitting that he’s jealous, even to himself, because jealousy is one of the world’s ugliest emotions and Tooru is not just his _ friend _ . Tooru is his _ best friend _ and he should be _ happy for him _, not harbouring this icky green emotion because he hasn’t yet found his own soulmate. He laughs at the appropriate parts of the story and leans into Tooru’s right side as he wonders when he will get to feel the same emotion. 

Koushi wants to feel full. He wants to be able to see and hold his soulmate in the same way that Tooru will now. He just… Koushi _ wants _ and he’s not even sure he’s allowed to voice this want without sounding like a whole entire asshole. 

“Tooru,” he starts slowly and tries to shove the ugly feeling down when Tooru looks down at him. “What...does it feel like? Finding your soulmate and knowing that they’re going to be with you for the rest of your natural lives? And even your _ unnatural _ lives, if you believe in that sort of thing.” 

Tooru does believe in that sort of thing and he hums a little in thought as he rubs Koushi’s shoulder. “I’m not sure how it feels. I don’t necessarily feel...complete or anything because I’m an independent man who doesn’t need his soulmate to feel complete but I do feel really good? Like...I feel warm. Nice and warm.” 

Koushi wants all of that. The problem is that he doesn’t know how to _ get _ it. There are millions of people in this godforsaken city and he can’t expect to be able to travel it all in the hope that he will find his soulmate. It’s just not realistic. “Sounds...nice.” 

He doesn’t want Tooru to pity him but he can sense it happening as Tooru makes a small sound above him. “Leave it,” he says and pinches Tooru’s side to revel in his squeal of discomfort. It’s small satisfaction, but he likes it all the same.

It takes them some time to actually find a stand that has food they want to eat and Koushi picks under his nails while Tooru orders for them both. He’s staring down at his nail polish when the capricorn constellation on his wrist starts to twist and change. He stares harder at it, marveling at the orange and pink nebula and the white stars on his wrist and wondering who the mystery capricorn really is. “Tooru..” 

“Hm?” Tooru turns his head before following Koushi’s line of sight and promptly screaming in delight. “He’s _ here _ !” They have no idea where, because that’s honestly just how this bitch of a soulmate thing works, but there’s something good in knowing that Koushi’s soulmate _ is _ around. He’s a real person who is really meant to be with Koushi for the rest of his life. “Shit, how do we find him?” 

“Well, I’m sure your scream will prove _ very _ helpful.” Koushi teases, wholly expecting that Tooru’s loud mouth would draw _ no one _ to their location at all. 

For once, though, Koushi is very glad that he’s wrong. His soulmate’s small ‘excuse me’ is deep chested and full of a warmth that makes Koushi’s chest tight and when he turns he is absolutely certain that he is in _ love _. 

Tooru is eating it up like the vicious bitch he is and wiggles his fingers at the man with a wide smile. “Hi, there~ You’re my best friend’s soulmate, aren’t you?” Koushi punches him right in the gut because he is _ mean _ and _ ungrateful _, but the stranger is smiling so Tooru knows he hasn’t done anything actually wrong.” 

“I believe I am,” he says and holds out his left arm to Koushi for perusal. The gemini constellation is familiar to them both because of Tooru’s soulmate mark and Koushi feels his stomach give a bubbly flip in response. “My name is Sawamura Daichi and you are?” 

Tooru is elated as he gives Daichi a once over. “More like _ Thigh _chi.” 

Koushi doesn't disagree, but he does think that it’s a little disrespectful to say to someone after knowing them for two whole minutes. That’s just Tooru, though. “Ignore him, I do. I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s...really nice to meet you.” 

Daichi, to his credit, is only blushing a little from Tooru’s nickname and he smiles brightly at Koushi. “It’s really nice to meet you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end! please check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/muichirous_) if you'd like to see me cry over my collection of tragic anime boys and haikyuu!


End file.
